Winx Club - Episode 304
The Mirror of Truth (Stella's Truth in the Nickelodeon dub) is the fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis When the Winx reach the ice caves (after defeating the terrible weather and the griffins) they come across the Guardians of the mirror of truth, who tell Stella she must go and find the mirror of truth if she is to turn back to normal. So the Winx split up to go find it. Stella searches for it, and stumbles across it not realizing it was the pool she was staring in. Brandon soon joins the frustrated Stella, who is under the impression that Brandon can't see how she really looks. Brandon then confesses that he could see all along how she really looked and the spell they put on him didn't work. They share a deep conversation and embrace each other. Then Brandon gives Stella the present he gave to her at her princess ball. Knowing now that Brandon loved her even as a monster, the mirror of truth turns Mon-Stella back in to Stella. The Guardians congratulated the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon, and with that they headed back to Alfea. Upon returning to Alfea, all the girls are moving in for the new semester. Musa meets Galatea, the princess of Melody, as Stella runs into Nova. Nova catches Stella up on some gossip about Solaria, to which she discovers that Countess Cassandra is taking more control than King Radius. Meanwhile, Aisha reveals that a wizard called Valtor has taken over Andros and placed a dark spell on the mermaids. The Winx decide to go to Andros to stop further destruction. Major Events *Mon-Stella turns back into Stella. *The new school year starts. *Nova is introduced and informs Stella of the new royal hierarchy. *Galatea is introduced and meets Musa. *Aisha tells the Winx about Valtor. Debuts *Ice Spirits *Nova *Galatea *Teredor Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella/Mon-Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Teredor *Nova *Galatea *Ice Spirits Spells used *Sound Waves - Musa used it against the guardian griffins. *Reverse Chord - Musa used it against the guardian griffins. *Ultra Sound Power - Musa used it against the mother griffin. *Sphere of Fire - Bloom used it against the guardian griffins. *Magic Cage - Tecna used it against the guardian griffins. *Relocation Spell - Tecna, Bloom and Flora used it to relocate the baby griffins and the mother griffin. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky, Ice Spirit *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Bella Hudson as Galatea *Sean Schemmel as Baltor Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Jim Cummings as Ice Spirit *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Rachael MacFarlane as Chimera *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Hynden Walch as Lockette/Amore *Lara Jill Miller as Chatta/Tune *Georgina Cordova as Digit/Piff *Lara Jill Miller as Glim *Jessica Di Cicco as Zing Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This is the final appearance of Mon-Stella and Knut. *Aisha returns in this episode after being requested to return to Andros in "Valtor's Mark" and being absent in "The Fairy and the Beast". *Enchantix is introduced for the first time. Mistakes *Bloom's glove, which is usually light blue, changed to red in one scene. *While Flora, Bloom, and Tecna were doing a convergence, Flora's fringes disappeared. *In one scene Stella's headband turns to purple instead of pink. *In one scene, Flora is wearing earrings that she usually doesn't have in her Winx form. At the same time, colors on her dress are mixed up. *In both RAI and Nick versions, in the last shoot of the transformation, Tecna's scene, that already appeared previously, appeared again for a very short time. *This episode and "Alfea Under Siege" are showing the mistake with Musa's and Flora's missing wings during there transformation. This is only seen in RAI and Nick versions. *After Stella transforms back to herself, Brandon is beside her but when the winx come running and hug her he is gone, File:Bdcam_2012-09-05_11-23-11-601.jpg|thumb|Bloom's glove changed to red File:304-flora-mistake.png|thumb|Flora has earrings and her dress is colored wrongly File:304and310-musa-mistake.png|thumb|Musa's wings are missing File:Brandon missing.png Quotes "Yeah I can't wait until- Uh oh, tomorrow's the first day of classes."' - Musa ' Videos 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume